ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Police Commissioner
The Police Commissioner is the head of the police department in Ninjago City. In an alternate timeline, Nadakhan framed the Ninja for a crime spree and the Commissioner led an effort to arrest them, though later allied with the Ninja to help defeat the Sky Pirate Crew. He later helped them against the Sons of Garmadon. He soon found himself being stripped of his rank by the Sons of Garmadon, then arrested by them and imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison. Upon hearing the Ninjas' return, he joins the other prisoners in breaking out and defeating Colossus, thus becoming Commissioner again. History Skybound Infamous He is first shown on the TV of the pub in Stiix, reporting the framed crimes of the Ninja. An officer soon reports to him that they were unable to find the Ninja after they flee Stiix. Public Enemy Number One He is shown answering the interviewers' questions and he asks Ronin to catch the Ninja before discovering Misako, who was arrested earlier on, had disappeared from the interrogation room she was locked in, unaware that she was captured by Nadakhan and his eyes start twitching m makings his deputies think he is blind. When Tommy discovers a status update from Kai, he tries to catch them, however, he is sent "on a wild rat chase" where he is tricked into following a device worn by a rat. His eye twitches again causing his deputies to think he is blind, but he yells that he isn't. He later gives Ronin his reward after capturing the Ninja. Misfortune Rising Upon hearing the Ninjas' escape from Kryptarium Prison, the Police Commissioner was furious and demand all sources devoted to their recapture. However, he paused the search after one of the officers (who was none other than Nya in disguise) suggested they break for lunch. Later in the day when Misfortune's Keep attacked Ninjago City, the Police Commissioner established a blockade and ordered them to surrender, thought the pirates did not yield. When the Ninja suddenly appeared, the Commissioner angrily demanded why Simon and Tommy didn't arrest the, and took off to do it himself. He eventually confronted Lloyd in an alleyway, but reluctantly let him go after realizing they were only trying to help. My Dinner With Nadakhan The Commissioner, his deputies, and Ronin pick up Lloyd, Cole, and Nya from Tiger Widow Island after finding out they took Cliff Gordon's boat and told them they had been cleared of their crimes. Wishmasters The Commisioner told Dareth that the Ninja have his men at their disposal, but the Brown Ninja sends them away! but they stick around to help construct a Raid Zeppelin. He and his forces later help Jay and Nya when they reach Ninjago. The Last Resort The Commissioner and his men try to hold Nadakhan off while Jay and Nya flee through a secret hatch. When Nadakhan caught up to them, the Commissioner ate their map to prevent him from finding them before he and his deputies were taken by him. When both Tommy and Simon were to walk the plank, Nadakhan learned of the Tiger Widow Venom from Tommy, making the Commissioner hate Tommy more before they abandon ship, near a shark, causing him to twitch his eye again. Operation Land Ho! As Jay was bringing together a team to stop Nadakhan, the Commissioner was in the process of arresting Ronin when he beckoned them to come. During the chase of Squiffy and Bucko, the Commissioner was able to arrest Squiffy when Soto threw him off his vehicle and watched as the piece of Ninjago the others got on started to rise up into the sky. Sons of Garmadon Dread on Arrival The Commissioner was busy, painting a model boat when the Ninja and P.I.X.A.L. barge in, demanding his assistance in rescuing Lloyd and stopping Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon's plans. Shocked at first, the Commissioner agrees and calls the mayor for authorization. Later, he was in the back seat of a squad car with Simon and Tommy as they came up to the Temple of Resurrection and saw the members waiting for them. As the Commissioner read out their charges, Killow, with the Oni Mask of Deception, took his bullhorn before he tells the officers to "light them up." They first mistake it for torches and since they have no guns, they resort to tasers instead, while informing Kai that he will do his best to distract the members. After the Ninja stop the ceremony, the Police Commissioner, as well as all his forces, soon arrive to arrest the defeated Sons of Garmadon, including Harumi. True Potential He and Simon observe a silent Harumi in an interrogation room, where they soon heard a crash and to their shock, it was Garmadon who is attacking his officers before he too is injured. Later, he tells the Ninja about the attack and believes there is no more good in Garmadon as well when he tried to reason with him. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago The Commissioner and his officers attempted to stop Colossus, but when they were nearly stomped on by it, Harumi demands them to kneel before Garmadon, which they reluctantly do so. Hunted Firstbourne The Commissioner is seen as a target on Ultra Hunt his connection with hiding Lloyd and his allies. Afterward, his capture is announced by Ultra Violet Two Lies, One Truth The Commissioner paces around his cell in Kryptarium Prison, as Ronin whistles in a nearby cell. Green Destiny The Commissioner was among the other prisoners at Kryptarium to break out, upon hearing of the four ninjas' return. He was later among the members of the Resistance and the public as they help the ninja take Colossus down until Garmadon lost his power. As he personally watched over the Sons of Garmadon being escorted into a police van, teasing them on the status of Kryptarium as revenge for locking him away. He soon sees the reunited ninja as they crowd around Lloyd, who's power has returned, and silently thanked them as Garmadon was put in the van. Several days later, when Wu made a ruse for the Ninja to attend a celebration, the Commissioner told Lloyd and the ninja that although he thanked them, the public wanted to as well. March of the Oni The Darkness Comes The Commissioner waits for Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L., who arrive late for a ceremony, presenting them with the new Destiny's Bounty. He was later painting a model boat before Jimmy barged in, telling him about the phones ringing off the hook, later learning it is an Oni in dark mist before he and the officers find themselves surrounded by it. Luckily, the Ninja arrive and get them onto the Bounty. After the Ninja got as many people as they could rescue, the Commissioner is seen talking to Zane about their situation. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Questing for Quests The Commissioner was, as usual, painting his model boat when the Ninja burst in, claiming they needed to help Ninjago City. Multiple crime scenes, reported by Jimmy, were either non-existent or were fake calls and were not as important as taking down a villain. The Ninja eventually give up and return to the Monastery, tired. Powerless The Elemental Cobras continued to attack Ninjago City until the Commissioner and his department tells the Elemental Cobras they are under arrest, but one of the Elemental Cobras ignores him and spits fire at the Commissioner. This prompts the other police members to spray water at the Elemental Cobra; however, the Elemental Cobras quickly take out the fire hydrant and surround the Commissioner and his crew. Facing certain doom, the Ninja come and rescue the Commissioner and defeat the Elemental Cobras. The Kaiju Protocol When the Preeminent is defeated, the Commissioner and several other citizens came out of hiding. Relationships Appearances Trivia *He has a habit of eye twitching when a suspect gives him the slip, making Simon and Tommy either point it out or think he is blind, but he is not. *He claims to be a blue ribbon swimmer. *He likes to make model boats. *He had four predecessors, all of whom were fired whenever Ninjago was attacked. *He references Nadakhan in Season 8, but likely does not actually remember Skybound. *In "True Potential," he said Garmadon wasn't the man he remembered, either just meaning he heard of him or implying they had met before. *He doesn't like his officers entering without knocking. Gallery DbxrlFrX0AAcdPZ.jpg ComissionerDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. MoS58ComishGun.png|Cornering Lloyd MoS61Police.png MoSCPoliceCommissioner.png PoliceWithCommissioner.PNG MoS61Fire.png MoS82 See ya again ninja.png|Watching the Ninja as they move underwater MoS82 Police Speech.png MoS82 in Policecar.png MoS82Hauptkommissar.png MoS82Ninja.png MoS82 telephone.png|Calling the mayor MoS95 Police.png MoS95 Police Guy.png MoS95 Jimmy.png Find those Ninja.png MoS94 Thank you Ninja.png Category:Police Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Heroes Category:Hunted Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu